Nica Witchblade
Common Statistics Race: Human '''Age: '''24 '''Height: '''5' 7" '''Weight: '''130 Hair: Dark Chestnut '''Skin Tone: '''Tanned Skin Texture: Soft and well managed Eye Color: Sapphire '''Recognizable Features: '''Crystal-like sapphire eyes Spoken Languages: Common ' Left or Right Handed: '''Right '''Deity: '''Tymora (though she has been known to make offerings to Beshaba as well) '''Class: '''Warlock (Witch) '''Alignment: '''CN Base Ability Scores' ''Strength (10): Average strength for a human woman. Dexterity (14): Above Average. She walks with grace and balance, but is not as graceful as many others who focus their time upon this area. Constitution (14): Above Average. She is a hearty individual who can endure much punishment, though not as much as some dwarves. Intelligence (12): Slightly Above Average. She has moments of great intellect, but usually she does not try to think to much Wisdom (10): Average. She has as much common sense as the next girl. Charisma (18): Exceptional. she is both beautiful to look at and has a hard to resist personality. She has great inner power in which she uses to focus her incatations. ''Appearance You see a young human woman in her early to mid twenties. She is of average height and weight for a human woman and her eyes have a clear sapphire color to them. Her shoulder length hair is a dark chestnut color and her lips always seem to be curled up in mischievous grin. Her body curves well in all the right places and she often wears tight clothes which accentuate these curves. Her bosom is full and well rounded and her moderately tanned skin speaks of a life spent outside in the warm sun. She seems to have disposition which is hard to dislike and people seem to be easily drawn to her confident personality. 'Personality' ''She seems larger than life to most who've lived their whole lives in one place. She comes off as charming and yet has rough manners. She covets treasures more than a dragon and has been known to drink folks under the table just to empty their purse when they are unconsious. She is a fickle girl who is always looking for the next thrill. Her affections tend to change like the wind as does her mood. However, she has been known to form deep friendships. She tends to be brutally honest, especially when the truth seems like a lie. '''''Background Born in the coastal town of Velen, Tethyr, Nica's family was notoriously infamous due to her great great grandmother, Jana "Demoneye" Cotter. The Demoneyed Witch, as she was called, was a bloodthirsty pirate witch who was notorious for offering the souls of those she captured at sea to her demonic allies. It is said, the Demoneyed Witch damned well over twenty thousand souls to the Abyss in her lifetime before she was finally defeated in the legendary battle near Skull Cross Run where an armada of a hundred ships went after Jana's fleet of little over fifty ships. Only three ship from the armada ever returned to tell the tale. To this day, local legend tells of demons and ghosts which still haunts Skull Cross Run. Only the foolish of pirates and sailors go within 20 leagues of that cursed place. Jana's pacts had forever cursed and blessed the females of her bloodline. They would be "blessed" with the powers and abilities of a witch as with the desire and ambiton to increase those powers, yet they would be "cursed" to have any man they fell in love with die an early death. Since then, her family had won enough begrudging tolerance within Velen due to their involvement in the Tethyr Civil war. However, there were a host of local rumors about what goes on at Witchblade Manor, the ancestoral home of Nica's father's family. Nica's parents were adventurers. Most of her young life she was left with her aunt and uncle who were the masters of Withcblade Manor. She hardly saw her parents at all as they were usually off on some grand adventure, trade caravan, or hunting down a bounty on a particularly nasty pirate. All of which brough much needed funds to Witchblade Manor. One such pirate was the son of a Captian Grant Blackstone, a High Captian of Luskan. When the pirate's friends heard of what happened, they kidnapped Nica's father. Together, the eleven year-old Nica, her mother, and their friends went on long involved quest to Luskan which ended badly. Nica's mother's friends betrayed her. The two witches were forced to watch as her father was put to death by public torture in the infamous Luskan Prisoner's Carnival. Thanks to their powers and a little luck from Tymoria, they managed to escape custody soon after. Just before leaving Luskan, the two witches took their revenge by killing their betrayers and sinking 10 ships belonging to the High Captian as they birthed in Luskan Harbor. Though they wanted more, but this was all they could do without ending up in the Prisoner's Carnival themselves or on the hit list of the Host Tower. Due to the sinking of the 10 ships, there was a large bounty on their heads posted by High Captian Grant. The two witches spent the next ten years traveling around the Sword Coast; moving from port to port and never staying in one place longer than a tenday. In this time, Nica and her mother did a variety of jobs and took on a variety of roles to get by. Almost everything from prostitution to bookkeeping, Nica learned how to do anything to get by while not getting attached to anyone or anywhere. Whenever Luskan bounty hunters crossed their path, they would be tortured to death by Nica and her mother then small bits of each one were sent back to the Luskan High Captian, which only infurriated him more. They also went out of their way to occasioanlly destroy trade shipments of the High Captian. Finally, when Nica was twenty-one, the High Captian was so fed up with their insolence that tracked them down near Baulder's Gate personally. In the ensuing battle with him and his best men, Nica's mother was killed and the High Captian lost an arm and one eye. Nica managed to fake her own death to avoid the wrath any further wrath of the crippled pirate lord. She also tells people the high captian died and there is no bounty anymore. Nica spent the next three years wandering around the Sword Coast on her own. She would return to Velen when she could, but she would never stay longer than a month. Velen was just to small of a place now when she had all of Toril to explore. She decided it would be best to leave the Sword Coast for the time being to avoid possible identification by anyone related to High Captian Grant. She journied far inland to the Moonsea area where she hopes to raise enough to buy a ship and sail the Sea of Falling Stars and Moonsea. Unfortunatly, with the war going on, all ship building activity seems to be dedicated to the war effort. Even if she could steal a ship, the Zhyenghi factor really complicates any "business" she could run. Relationships: Malistra Theron - Nica has come to befriend the sunite priestess in the short time she has known her. There is something about Malistra which Nica has a hard time resisting. Normally Nica does not trust anyone fully, but again, there is just something about Mali which makes Nica want to trust her. Other Information: In-Game Highlights: Category:PC